


Just Rewards

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bonding, Brotherhood, M/M, Making Out, Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel hasn't joined with one of his siblings for many millennia. So when he encounters Castiel when trapping the Winchesters in TV shows, he waits for an opportunity afterwards to pounce. He's not the only one who needs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Angel incest - though the two characters don't see it that way

Gabriel never had to wait for anything he wanted. It was one of the benefits of having immense cosmic powers. Every desire, no matter what or who, was just a finger snap away. So having to be patient and wait to get his hands on what he'd wanted for too many centuries to count? That stank of Dad's humor, if Gabriel didn't know any better. Just desserts. How hilarious. Gabriel snorted bitterly, snapped himself a candy bar, and got back to his torturous watching and waiting game.

Castiel rarely spent time alone now, having forgone his fruitless search for their Father once his Grace began to disappear and instead throwing his lot completely in with the Winchesters' day to day life. It was agonizing waiting for Cas to get himself some alone time. Gabriel toyed with the idea of shunting the Winchesters into a time loop for safe-keeping and non-interference so that he and Castiel could get to the point already. But that was unlikely to convince Castiel that he was appearing with non-Apocalypse-related intentions. His brother was so sensitive.

Eventually, Dean was hustling pool at the nearby bar and Sam was researching at the library and Castiel had saved enough energy for a risky solo flight. No doubt needing some time to himself. Perfect.

Gabriel found him on crisp clear moorland. The air tasted fantastic. There were animals calling from not so far away. It was mating season after all. Gabriel grinned at the quaintness of it.

"I don't think Dad was ever the farmer type," he commented, making himself known.

Castiel turned sharply, instant tension in every part of his body. Of course Gabriel hadn't expected a friendly welcome. He grinned anyway, his posture all casual and smirking.

"I come in peace." He held his hands up dramatically. "Your boys are safe from me. Cross my heart."

Castiel looked suspicious. Clearly his time as an honoree Winchester was having some benefits. If the breaks got put on this apocalypse, he might survive to see the next year. Castiel stepped closer. Gabriel raised his eyebrows as he felt Cas extend his faint limited Grace, probing past Gabriel's vessel and into the Grace beneath to corroborate what Gabriel had claimed. Gabriel let him. Maybe Cas'd make it to two years. The spark between their Graces jolted them both. If all went well today, that would be just an appetizer.

Castiel's Grace retracted, having found the truth. Gabriel had meant what he'd said; no fighting today, no messing with the Winchesters. No apocalypse-themed agenda.

Castiel frowned at him, confused and wary. "Then why are you here?"

Gabriel smiled, like a predator that had found his particularly tasty prey. Castiel rightly held himself tighter. There were no human words for how much Gabriel was looking forward to this.

"I'm armed only with goodwill, bro, concern for you, and a very mutually beneficial proposal. Call it an intervention. There's some things they don't teach you upstairs. Am I right?" Gabriel grinned at the look on Castiel's face that telegraphed loud and clear agreement. "Like, dealing with what you're feeling right now. How long has it been for you, brother? Since you joined? I bet I've got you beat."

Castiel jerked slightly. Clearly not used to anyone down here noticing a little thing like that. The Winchesters wouldn't have any clue about it, probably putting any of his odd behavior down to his sorry lack of social skills.

Gabriel grinned. Their loss. He moved closer, brushing shoulder to shoulder with Cas. His brother's Grace flickered in response, warming up hungrily. Gabriel pressed closer. Contact with any of the Host was a blessing for them both, a luxury. A drug. After so long, it was almost as powerful as being in their Father's presence again. Almost.

"You can feel it, right? That yearning under your skin? That heat, that itching? It's only going to get worse, brother. I know. Imagine centuries of it. There's nothing in all creation that'll scratch it. Not them, not anything. Just us."

Castiel's pupils had dilated, as Gabriel stayed close and in contact. Gabriel could feel the spread of heat under his own skin, running through his veins. He was going to have to be careful here. One wrong move and the whole thing could be a bust. He couldn't lose out on this now, now that he was so close.

He'd tried so many other ways of satisfying the yearning running incessantly through his Grace. But not even coupling with gods as powerful as Kali totally sated it. Their Father had meant for them to find everything in Him, literally everything. Complete satisfaction. Of course, once dear old Dad had departed, the few who'd decided they knew best now had to come up with something quick to plug the craving and keep secret the fact that God had inexplicably left the building.

They were encouraged to rejoice together more often, to join. They were told it was their Father's will – fellowship together to keep them strong for their duties, to share their love for their Father. It worked. There was enough of their Father in each of them to keep their yearning for Him sated. They found love and sustenance and fulfillment together, and no one realized the difference. They were told their Father was pleased. Now they were everything to each other and nothing, outside of their Father's return, would sate that again.

There wasn't a human word in any language that even came close to capturing that bond. 'Family' was laughably lightyears away from accuracy. But it was the only concept within reach of humanity's tiny comprehension. Being apart from the others was agony. There was a reason for garrisons, for never working alone.

And now Gabriel had that chance, for the first time in millennia, to re-establish the bond. All the better, with someone he could actually tolerate, with someone who was growing in need too, who'd forge it with similar understanding, who'd come back to him for more.

"You remember your lessons, Cas? Or did you forget and think that hollow feeling inside you was another side-effect of this mud ball?"

Cas closed his eyes. His Grace echoed with a fainter shade of the grief and longing that filled Gabriel's. Both Graces were pushing for more contact, flaming up like solar flares. Gabriel shuddered. He couldn't get lost yet, not until he'd sealed this deal. Castiel swayed towards him, as though drunk. Gabriel wanted to sing. Instead he lowered his voice to a sinuous drawl. "Neither of us has to suffer."

Castiel frowned warily, his eyes remaining shut. Gabriel could feel that telltale brush of questioning Grace again, double-checking the truth. So it seemed the Winchesters' lessons had driven deep into the angel – don't take anything at face value, no matter what, and always check again. Sound advice.

What Castiel would find was the remarkably simple truth. All Gabriel wanted was a joining. There were no strings attached. All he wanted was this, just like Cas did, just like Cas needed. For once, Gabriel really did have nothing up his sleeves. Everybody won. Maybe even Sam and Dean would in their absurd "fuck you" to the prophet and Apocalypse. They were making surprising progress. Gabriel wouldn't go so far as to say he was impressed, but he was intrigued. It was the closest anybody had come so far to going off book and Heaven was getting worried. The Winchesters kept that up, and Gabriel might even drop in on them again, but with friendlier intentions.

Castiel saw it all. His breath shortened. Gabriel had surprised him. Naturally. Dad would be so proud. Gabriel liked to think he had uncomplicated needs. Clearly he'd underestimated his brother's knack for holding a grudge. Another gift from spending time with Dean. _All I want is this, brother. Don't you?_

Gabriel reached with quick fingers. He brought them instantly to one of his homes. Tucked away on the other side of the world, miles from anywhere. Signaled and bound in a way that meant no angel would hear or sense what was about to happen.

"Brother…..I cannot……"

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at the words and gently touched Castiel's temple. Ah, he was so young. His previous joinings would have been with Anael, his superior until her teenage rebel phase, and who would have guided it through him appropriately. Or knowing Anael, inappropriately. She'd always taken the lead. And Cas was still worried. Gabriel had only guaranteed his intentions for today – what about afterwards, would he find a way to further Heaven's agenda, how could this consummation be used to hurt the Winchesters in the long run.

Gabriel sighed, took hold of Cas's hand and pressed it to his vessel's chest. His worn patience had snapped. "Scouts Honor, Cas. I'm just here for the sex. I swear by our Father, all right? Just let me get your clothes off."

Cas' fingers gripped Gabriel's shirt in response, a small throaty noise escaping his mouth. The want and need overflowed in his Grace. The impenetrable promise of their Father's name. That guaranteed everything Gabriel had claimed. Gabriel could feel Castiel trembling, his own body vibrating in a too similar way, just waiting to finally be let out. The moment felt too fragile. Gabriel lunged.

Castiel's lips received him willingly. He was an eager young thing, desperate even, for a taste of home and fulfillment. Gabriel could get behind that. He dragged Castiel closer, his tongue exploring his brother's mouth. He felt Castiel's hands at his back, smoothing down carefully. It felt as though every nerve-ending in his mortal body was sizzling, reaching an impossible temperature, wanting out. Every inch of his skin felt electrified. It was a glimpse of their Father's glory.

This was all they had anymore.

"No one can hear us, brother," he said against Castiel's lips. "You're safe here."

Safe was a relative term, but it almost fitted. Castiel groaned, his hands scrabbling for more. No doubt he could taste the long-buried brightness of heaven. Gabriel smiled into his mouth and that was when the lightshow started. Their human vessels were sliding away and all that was left was light and sensation and togetherness. Gabriel had enjoyed more than his share of varied human sex, but it was no comparison to this. Not at all. Humanity was missing out.

Castiel was streaked with blue, that figured, and there, not surprisingly at all, was the mark of Dean Winchester. Whether the angel realized or not, he had bonded with the righteous man as surely as marking him with a tattoo across his forehead. Gabriel was open to making that happen later. For now, he wouldn't be touching the mark. Talk about spoiling the mood.

He curled around Castiel tightly, pressing in, hungry and starved. He'd waited long enough for this. He felt as though he was shaking, as if that was possible in this form. He sank in greedily, taking, taking, taking, and Castiel didn't stop him. He urged him on. With welcome and joy and need. Gabriel lost himself. If he had been in his vessel, a sob would have choked in his throat. The pleasure was painful after so long without even a shred of this connection. Gabriel pressed in for more.

Everything inside him felt like it was singing. It was like rejoining the choir.

For a moment, it was like coming home.

Gabriel let Castiel push as much as he liked, to take in a way he probably hadn't thought he could. A lesson everyone could win from. Duel sensations bolted through them, twisting and heightening. It felt like coming apart, like being put back together. The places it could reach...Gabriel lost himself and prayed.

Their wings meshed together, filament and light and sheer brightness becoming intertwined. Castiel made a noise that dragged something similar out of Gabriel. He lost track of how long they stayed that way; out of their literal minds with sensation. It didn't reach any kind of coherent peak. It simply kept on going. It wasn't like they had a time limit and Gabriel took full advantage of that. Maybe next time, he'd sneak them into a time loop.

Gabriel was eventually aware of falling back into his vessel, sated and soft and right on the edge of lazy pleasure. It made his mortal body feel strange, less weighty. He planned on getting used to that, as many times as possible. Castiel was curled up under his chin. He'd lost his trenchcoat somewhere and was looking extremely debauched. Gabriel felt particularly proud of that part. He'd be sure to mention it to Dean the next time they ran into each other.

Gabriel reached out and stroked against Cas' Grace. It rippled in response, happy and warm. Gabriel shivered, luxuriating in a Grace so close by. His own Grace was still singing, unable to believe its luck.

"So we're definitely doing that again," he announced. "I'm thinking on an extremely regular basis."

Castiel choked out something that could have been a shell-shocked laugh. It didn't sound like a disagreement. Then he was carefully reaching into Gabriel's Grace, checking that Gabriel had nothing dangerous planned now. He found the same simple truth he had last time. Nothing had changed. Surprising people was Gabriel's specialty. He hadn't lost his touch.

Gabriel smirked into his hair, remembering all he'd seen in Cas's head, the different kind of emptiness.

"You've been missing out, brother. You've got to broaden your experience down here," Gabriel commented. "Enjoy all the pleasures this world has to offer."

He moved suddenly, so that Castiel was beneath him, gazing up with wide pleasure-hazed eyes and need and want burning off him like a volcano. He was a ridiculously pretty picture. Gabriel paused, enjoying the view before rolling his hips without warning. The noise he got in response was spectacular. They would always have time. He grinned, leering, hungry, insatiable.

"You know, if you want that bond returned by Dean, there's a lot more moves I can teach you."

 _-the end_


End file.
